


at first sight and it's real

by thebitterbeast



Series: coldatomweek2k16 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, ColdAtom Week 2016, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Multi, Twitter, coldatomweek2k16, this is literally nothing but CRACK you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new hero in Central City. Captain Cold is not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at first sight and it's real

**Author's Note:**

> This is SUPER canon-divergent. It doesn't actually involve the Legends, it's more based onThe Flash. Characters may be OOC, but I had fun writing this. Major thanks to [Psyromayniak](http://chesacakeripper.tumblr.com/) for all the help.

**_Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** For “the fastest man alive”, **@theFlash** sure can’t keep up. _#catchmeifyoucan_

 ** _the fastest man alive_** **@theFlash  
****@CaptainCold** what, you didn’t appreciate the head start? 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@theFlash** Is that what this is supposed to be?

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** YOU CANNOT JUST CHANGE THE RULES OF THE GAME! WHO IS THIS NEW GUY? **@theFlash**

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
** thanks for the assist **@ATOM**. what a welcome to central huh?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@theFlash** Glad to help!

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@theFlash** And trust me, a better welcome than the one I got a few hundred miles away.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@theFlash @ATOM** This won’t do. Give me a few days, and you’ll get a proper welcome to the City.

 

* * *

 

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
** …Central City is going to be a lot more – interesting than I thought. 

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @TheFlash  
****@ATOM** ‘interesting’ is one way to put it…

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@theFlash @ATOM** u get used to the bad guys flirting w/ u tho.

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@theFlash @ATOM** theyre hot at least

 ** _Golden Gilder_ @allthatglitters  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** why thank you, cutie  <3

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@allthatglitters** since when do u follow me here

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** I’d follow you anywhere, handsome.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@allthatglitters @goodVIBEbetterVIBE** Glider, stop flirting with the enemy.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@CaptainCold** you first, big brother.

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@allthatglitters @CaptainCold** she has u there cold

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** Are you saying you’re going to keep flirting with my sister?

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@CaptainCold** she was flirting w/ ME…

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** Remember that I know who you are and where you live.

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@CaptainCold** I’m not gonna flirt w/ ur sister ever

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** That’s what I thought.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
** Yup, this City is already more interesting than the last.

 

* * *

 

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
** Hope nobody was hurt during the fight today!

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
**_#whathesaid  
_**RT:** Hope nobody was hurt during the fight today!

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** oh hey **@ATOM** u made the news  
**RT:** “Bomb defused by man in suit called ATOM” _bit.ly/4Wrq7_

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** Sweet! Glad no one was injured.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** The hero squad is nauseating.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@CaptainCold** then maybe you should stop stalking their twitters, big brother.

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@allthatglitters @CaptainCold** _#whatshesaid_

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** Friendly reminder: I know EXACTLY who you are, and where your family lives.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@CaptainCold** stop threatening him! this is why he won’t date me

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@allthatglitters** He had better not!

 

* * *

 

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
** I owe you **@ATOM**

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@Heatwave** It’s really no problem at all. I hope everything’s okay? 

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
****@ATOM** yeah, all good

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
****@ATOM** but seriously, I owe you 

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@Heatwave** Just glad to help.

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
****@ATOM** even though it outted your identity to me?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@Heatwave** I have a feeling you’re not going to tell anyone. It’s fine. 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@Heatwave @ATOM** You know who’s beneath the suit? 

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
****@CaptainCold @ATOM** yup

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@Heatwave** What the fuck.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** There are kids following you. Watch your language.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** WHAT. THE. FUCK.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
** stop asking me who **@ATOM** is, I ain’t telling 

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@Heatwave** Thanks, buddy.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @Heatwave** Buddy???

 

* * *

 

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
** walked into the base to see **@allthatglitters** hanging out with **@goodVIBEbetterVIBE**

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
** now normally, this isn’t such a strange sight (I know, she’s supposed to be the enemy)

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
** (but really **@allthatglitters** and **@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** are cute together)

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
** the strange part wasn’t even that **@DocFrost** was with them and smiling

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
** the strange part was that **@allthatglitters** convinced **@ATOM** to go to a CLUB with her

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
** he HATES clubs! I should know, I’ve been trying to drag him to one for ages!

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
** _#friendshipover_  

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@theFlash** You try to drag me to clubs so you can stare at certain people you want to date.

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
****@ATOM** LIES AND SLANDER

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** the fact of the matter is, **@ATOM** clearly likes me better than you, **@theFlash**

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@allthatglitters** Why are you hanging out with ANYBODY there?

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@CaptainCold** you know how I am about pretty things

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@allthatglitters @CaptainCold** You think we’re pretty?

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@ATOM @CaptainCold** I’d steal you if I thought I could get away with it

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@allthatglitters @CaptainCold** Aww, that’s so sweet. _#flattered_

 **Captain Cold @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @allthatglitters** Stop flirting with my sister, helmet.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @allthatglitters** No need to be jealous, Elsa, I’m harmless.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** Bite me.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** Only if you ask really nicely.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** Why do people like to come to these sorts of places? I can’t even hear myself think. 

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@CaptainCold** stop sulking. no one forced you to come.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@allthatglitters** I am NOT sulking.

 ** _Not so killer_ @DocFrost  
****@allthatglitters @CaptainCold**  Is he sad because **@ATOM** ’s not here?

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@DocFrost @allthatglitters** I am not sad! 

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@DocFrost @CaptainCold** yes

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
****@DocFrost @CaptainCold @allthatglitters** yeah

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@Heatwave** You don’t get to have an opinion. You’re not even here.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** Where the fuck is **@ATOM** anyway?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** Really? We’ve been through this, you have kids following you! 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** Where the fuck are you? Did you stand my sister up? You don’t do that. 

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** I told her I couldn’t make it. She didn’t mind. Why do you?

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** I don’t. Just making sure you’re not hurting my baby sister.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@CaptainCold @ATOM** more like he wanted to ‘chaperone’ so he could find out who you are

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@allthatglitters @ATOM** That was not what this is.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@CaptainCold @ATOM** suureeeeeeeeee

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
****@ATOM @CaptainCold @allthatglitters** as fascinating as this conversation is, I’m gonna need you on my six. NOW.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@BlackCanary @CaptainCold @allthatglitters** Yes, ma’am

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** Oh. So that’s where he is.

 ** _Not so killer_ @DocFrost  
** Is it me or does **@CaptainCold** look disappointed?

 ** _Not so killer_ @DocFrost  
** Shit that wasn’t a text 

 ** _Not so killer_ @DocFrost  
** I think I’m drunk

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @TheFlash  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** I think you had better take **@DocFrost** ’s phone from her

 

* * *

 

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** WHAT NO I love **@ATOM** and all but **@BlackCanary** could kick his ass w/ her eyes shut ok  
**RT:** “Which Superhero Kicks The Most Ass?” _bit.ly/5Wrq3_

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE @BlackCanary** And with an arm tied behind her back.

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
****@ATOM @goodVIBEbetterVIBE** I knew I kept you guys around for a reason.  <3

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@BlackCanary @ATOM** and here I thought it was our good looks and charm :’(

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE @ATOM** No, it’s just for the toys you build me, and the never-ending flattery.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@BlackCanary @goodVIBEbetterVIBE** I’d be sad about it if I didn’t know you could kick my ass till next week.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** And you tell me to watch my language? You have kids following you.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** …Touche.

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** Tell me, does **@CaptainCold** stalk **@ATOM** ’s twitter or something? Because it sure seems that way.

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@BlackCanary @CaptainCold @ATOM** honestly wouldn’t be surprised

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE @BlackCanary @CaptainCold @ATOM** yes, yes he does.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@allthatglitters @goodVIBEbetterVIBE @BlackCanary @ATOM** No, I do not.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @allthatglitters @goodVIBEbetterVIBE @BlackCanary** Don’t worry, I think it’s cute.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @allthatglitters @goodVIBEbetterVIBE @BlackCanary** Do not call me cute.

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
** do they realize they’re flirting on twitter or?

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
** I mean everyone can see this.

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
** e-v-e-r-y-o-n-e.

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
** nobody tell them!

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
****@thenorthstar** all we’re missing is the popcorn

 

* * *

 

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@ATOM** stop flirting with your bad guys

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@GreenArrow** Since when do you have a twitter account?

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@ATOM** since now. **@overwatch** made it. don’t change the subject.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@GreenArrow @overwatch** Did you make an account just to tell me this?

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@ATOM @overwatch** of course not. but stop flirting with the bad guys

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@GreenArrow @overwatch** We are not having this conversation.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@GreenArrow @overwatch** Also, I’m not part of your team. Never have been. So you don’t get to tell me what to do.

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@ATOM @GreenArrow @overwatch** true that _#TeamFlash_

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@ATOM @overwatch** this is extremely unprofessional 

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@GreenArrow @overwatch** Just don’t.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** I work with a bunch of amateurs. 

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@CaptainCold** RUDE

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@allthatglitters** Well maybe if you stopped looking at **@Heatwave** and laughing every five seconds!

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@allthatglitters @Heatwave** What the hell is so damn funny anyway?

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
****@CaptainCold @allthatglitters** you’ll see

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@Heatwave @CaptainCold** oh this is going to be GOLD

 

* * *

 

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** I take it back, this wasn’t gold this was PRICELESS

 ** _Eddie Thawne_ @detectiveprettyboy  
****@allthatglitters** I’m going to have to agree. You can’t pay for things like this.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@detectiveprettyboy** how are things on your end

 ** _Eddie Thawne_ @detectiveprettyboy  
****@allthatglitters** Calming down. Yours? 

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@detectiveprettyboy** nowhere near calm

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@detectiveprettyboy** it’s hilarious

 ** _Eddie Thawne_ @detectiveprettyboy  
****@allthatglitters** Good luck. I’ve got to get back to crowd control.

 ** _Golden Glitter_ @allthatglitters  
****@detectiveprettyboy** ok. tell your gf to text me.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** What the fuck. 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@allthatglitters** What the fuck.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@Heatwave** What the fuck.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@theFlash** What the fuck.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** What the fuck. 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@DocFrost** What the fuck.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@detectiveprettyboy** What the fuck. 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@thenorthstar** What the fuck.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@BlackCanary** What the fuck.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@BurningMan** What the fuck.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** What the fuck. 

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** Language!

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** WHAT THE FUCK

 ** _The Better Looking Half of FIRESTORM_ @BurningMan  
****@DocFrost** Is **@CaptainCold** having some sort of mental breakdown?

 ** _Not so killer_ @DocFrost  
****@BurningMan** He just found out who **@ATOM** is. 

 ** _The Better Looking Half of FIRESTORM_ @BurningMan  
****@DocFrost** Ahh. That would do it.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** No seriously, what the ever-loving FUCK???

 

* * *

 

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** update: **@CaptainCold** is still stalking around the safe house muttering wtf under his breath

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** I have literally never seen him react to anything like this

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** I’m getting a little worried…

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@allthatglitters** I’m sorry?

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@ATOM** not your fault.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@allthatglitters** I kind of feel responsible though.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@allthatglitters** But I don’t get it. Why is who I am such a big deal?

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@ATOM** it’s not who you are, it’s how you look under that helmet

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@allthatglitters** …What?

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @allthatglitters** Nothing!

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** This changes nothing.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** I would be disappointed if it did.

 

* * *

 

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
** I hate it when **@theFlash** comes back covered in bruises. 

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
****@thenorthstar** it’s okay, I heal fast.

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
****@theFlash** that’s besides the point.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@thenorthstar @theFlash** in my defence, I did tell him to duck.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@allthatglitters @thenorthstar @theFlash** For someone who is supposed to be quick, he sometimes reacts slow. 

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
****@ATOM @allthatglitters @thenorthstar** whose side are you on?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@theFlash @allthatglitters @thenorthstar** _#TeamFlash_

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@ATOM @theFlash @thenorthstar** how’s the jaw?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@allthatglitters @theFlash @thenorthstar** I’ve had worse.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @allthatglitters @theFlash @thenorthstar** You’d think the helmet would actually protect something.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @allthatglitters @theFlash @thenorthstar** But it’s just there for decoration.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@CaptainCold @ATOM @theFlash @thenorthstar** you just wanna be able to see his whole face again 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@allthatglitters @ATOM @theFlash @thenorthstar** It would make it easier to hit him.

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
****@CaptainCold @allthatglitters @ATOM @thenorthstar** oh is that what you were trying to do?

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
****@CaptainCold @allthatglitters @ATOM @thenorthstar** because it sounded a lot more like flirting to me

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@theFlash @CaptainCold @allthatglitters @ATOM @thenorthstar** STOP FLIRTING WITH BAD GUYS

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@theFlash @allthatglitters @ATOM @thenorthstar** Shut up.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @theFlash @allthatglitters @thenorthstar** Next time, could you aim a little more to the side? It’s difficult to speak…

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @theFlash @allthatglitters @thenorthstar** Do you usually tell the bad guys where to aim?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @theFlash @allthatglitters @thenorthstar** Only the really attractive ones.

 ** _Heatwave_ @Heatwave  
** why is **@CaptainCold** red and why is **@allthatglitters** pointing at him and laughing

 

* * *

 

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
** Okay, are all fights in Central City this fun? I might have to relocate if they are…

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@BlackCanary** all the rogue fights yea

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** You guys have the better bad guys. I’m jealous. 

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@BlackCanary @goodVIBEbetterVIBE** I think you mean better looking

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
****@allthatglitters @goodVIBEbetterVIBE** That too. ;)

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@BlackCanary @goodVIBEbetterVIBE @allthatglitters** NOT YOU TOO

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
** That was a good fight, **@CaptainCold**. Thanks for aiming to the side.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** It was a coincidence.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** If you say so. :)

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold** Hey, do you want to get drinks with me? 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** …What?

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@ATOM** I think you broke **@CaptainCold**

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@ATOM @CaptainCold** NO NO DRINKS WITH THE BAD GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** This is going to piss **@GreenArrow** off, isn’t it? 

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @GreenArrow** Most definitely.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM @GreenArrow** I’ll text you the address.

 

* * *

 

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
** it’s been hours and **@CaptainCold** is still not back

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@allthatglitters @CaptainCold** neither is **@ATOM**

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE @allthatglitters @CaptainCold @ATOM** I told you this was a bad idea 

 ** _eye see you_ @overwatch  
****@GreenArrow @goodVIBEbetterVIBE @allthatglitters @CaptainCold @ATOM** I’ve got their location.

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@overwatch @goodVIBEbetterVIBE @allthatglitters @CaptainCold** on my way

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
****@GreenArrow** I don’t think this is a good idea.

 ** _the fastest man alive_ @theFlash  
** I’ve got a bad feeling about this…

 

* * *

 

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
** Whoever told **@GreenArrow** where **@ATOM** and I were is going to regret it.

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@CaptainCold @GreenArrow** Please don’t hurt one of my friends.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@ATOM** I make no promises.

 ** _Eddie Thawne_ @detectiveprettyboy  
** Being called to help **@GreenArrow** break up a date between **@ATOM** and **@CaptainCold** was NOT in my job description.

 ** _Eddie Thawne_ @detectiveprettyboy  
****@ATOM @CaptainCold** Sorry guys, I was told it was an ambush.

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@detectiveprettyboy @ATOM** You’re fine, Thawne. **@GreenArrow**? Not so much.

 ** _Eddie Thawne_ @detectiveprettyboy  
****@CaptainCold @ATOM @GreenArrow** I don’t want to know. _#plausibledeniability_

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@detectiveprettyboy @CaptainCold @ATOM** really, detective?

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@GreenArrow @detectiveprettyboy @CaptainCold** I don’t understand why you came looking for us.

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@ATOM @detectiveprettyboy @CaptainCold** you weren’t answering your phone

 ** _The ATOM_ @ATOM  
****@GreenArrow @detectiveprettyboy @CaptainCold** I’m a grown man. I can take care of myself. 

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
****@ATOM @detectiveprettyboy @CaptainCold** next time answer your phone

 ** _Captain Cold_ @CaptainCold  
****@GreenArrow @ATOM @detectiveprettyboy** Next time don’t crash our date.

 

* * *

 

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** MY EYES MY INNOCENT VIRGIN EYES

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** ????

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@thenorthstar** ON MY LAB

 ** _my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** what?

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@thenorthstar** [attached a pic]  


**_my own hero_ @thenorthstar  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** ABOUT DAMN TIME MY BOYFRIENDS OWE ME DINNER 

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@goodVIBEbetterVIBE @thenorthstar** FINALLY

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@CaptainCold @ATOM** congrats on the sex!

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
****@allthatglitters @CaptainCold @ATOM** now get off my damn table

 

* * *

 

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
** can the people I know please stop making out with the bad guys?

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
****@GreenArrow** No.

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@BlackCanary @GreenArrow** I’m glad

 ** _I’m the justice you can’t run from_ @BlackCanary  
****@allthatglitters** Meet you at **@goodVIBEbetterVIBE** ’s?

 ** _Golden Glider_ @allthatglitters  
****@BlackCanary @goodVIBEbetterVIBE** race you there  <3 

 ** _I build the toys_ @goodVIBEbetterVIBE  
** I love my life

 ** _Green Arrow_ @GreenArrow  
** I hate my life

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the Twitter handles are easy to tell, but I'm going to list the ones that may not be so straightforward?
> 
> goodVIBEbetterVIBE - Cisco Ramon  
> DocFrost - Caitlin Snow  
> thenorthstar - Iris West  
> allthatglitters - Lisa Snart
> 
> For those of you interested! I have reasons for why Iris' twitter handle is 'thenorthstar'. She's the direction Barry will always run in, she's his north star. (SAPPY WESTALLEN FEELS.) Cisco thought she needed a codename because it's not safe for people to know just how well she knows Team Flash. On the other hand, it is a well-known face in Central City that Eddie works with the Flash, so he can get away with using his own name online. But then they have to be careful not to give away that Eddie is dating 'thenorthstar' (and the Flash, WESTHALLEN FEELS) because people will then know that that's Iris.
> 
> Also this is set after Cisco learns he has abilities and gives himself a name. Somehow they also know Caitlin's E2 counterpart's name, and Cisco and her jokingly set up her account as a throwback to that. I don't know how but Ronnie and Eddie are both alive.
> 
> Oh! And not mentioned, but what I was thinking about Heatwave finding out is that the ATOM saved Heatave's kid. JUST GO WITH IT PLEASE.
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
